wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/I/XVIII
Połaniecki pędził do pani Emilii w trwodze, czy zastanie jeszcze Litkę przy życiu, służący bowiem powiedział mu podczas drogi, że panienka dostała konwulsji i była konająca. Gdy jednak przybył na miejsce, pani Emilia sama wybiegła na jego spotkanie i jednym tchem, z głębi piersi rzuciła mu słowa: - Lepiej! lepiej! - Doktor jest? - spytał Połaniecki. - Jest. - A mała? - Śpi. W twarzy pani Emilii resztki przerażenia walczyły z nadzieją i radością. Połaniecki zauważył, że usta jej były prawie białe, oczy suche i zaczerwienione, a twarz w wypiekach. Była śmiertelnie znużona, albowiem nie spała od dwudziestu czterech godzin. Lekarz jednak, człowiek młody i energiczny, uważał, że niebezpieczeństwo na razie minęło. Panią Emilię. pokrzepiło szczególniej to, co powiedział jej przy Połanieckim: - Nie powinniśmy dopuścić do następnego ataku i nie dopuścimy. Była w tych słowach istotnie otucha, widocznie bowiem doktor uważał za rzecz możliwą niedopuszczenie do następnego ataku, ale było i ostrzeżenie, że następny mógłby być śmiertelnym. Lecz pani Emilia czepiała się teraz każdej nadziei, jak człowiek spadający w przepaść czepia się gałęzi drzew rosnących nad jej krawędzią. - Nie dopuścimy! nie dopuścimy! - powtarzała ściskając gorączkowo rękę doktora. Połaniecki spojrzał mu nieznacznie w oczy, jakby chcąc wyczytać w nich, czy mówi to dla uspokojenia matki, czy na podstawie lekarskiego przeświadczenia, po czym spytał na próbę: - Pan nie odstąpi jej dzisiaj? - Nie widzę tego najmniejszej potrzeby - odpowiedział doktor. - Dziecko jest wyczerpane i prawdopodobnie będzie spało długo i mocno. Jutro przyjdę, ale dziś z zupełnym spokojem mogę iść do domu. Po czym zwrócił się do pani Emilii: - Pani również powinna wypocząć. Wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo minęło, trzeba zaś, żeby chora nie widziała na twarzy pani ani zmęczenia, ani niepokoju, albowiem sama mogłaby się tym zaniepokoić, a na to jest zbyt słaba. - Nie mogłabym zasnąć - odpowiedziała, pani Emilia. Lecz doktor zwrócił na nią swoje bladoniebieskie oczy i wpatrzywszy się W nią jakby z pewnym natężeniem, rzekł zwolna: - Za godzinę położy się pani i zaraz zaśnie. Sześć do ośmiu godzin będzie pani spała nieprzerwanym snem. Powiedzmy ośm... Jutro będzie się pani czuła silna i wypoczęta. A teraz, dobranoc. - A krople na wypadek, jeśli się mała obudzi? - Krople da kto inny. Pani będzie spała. Dobranoc. I począł siężegnać. Połaniecki chciał iść za mim, by wypytać go na cztery oczy o Litkę, pomyślał jednak, że dłuższa tego rodzaju rozmowa mogłaby zaniepokoić panią Emilię, więc wolał jej zaniechać, przyrzekłszy sobie natomiast, że nazajutrz pójdzie do mieszkania doktora i tam się z nim rozmówi. Po chwili, gdy zostali sam na sam z panią Emilią, rzekł: - Niech pani uczyni, jak doktor mówi. Trzeba odpocząć. Zapowiadam, że idę teraz do pokoju Litki i nie ruszam się całą noc. Lecz jej wszystkie myśli były przy małej, więc zamiast odpowiedzieć mu wprost, rzekła: - Czy pan wie, że po ataku, przedtem nim usnęła, pytała się o pana kilka razy... i o Marynię także. Usnęła z zapytaniem: "Gdzie pan Stach?" - Moja biedaczka kochana! Ja byłbym i tak przyszedł zaraz po obiedzie. Leciałem tu ledwie żywy. Kiedy się atak rozpoczął? - Przed południem. Od rana była smutna, jakby coś przeczuwała. Pan wie, że ona przede mną zawsze zaręcza, że jest zdrowa, musiała się jednak czuć niedobrze, bo przed samym atakiem siadła przy mnie i prosiła, żeby ją trzymać za rączkę. Wczoraj jeszcze - zapomniałam panu powiedzieć - zadawała mi takie dziwne pytania: czy prawda, że jak chore dziecko o. co prosi, to mu się nigdy nie odmawia? Ja powiedziałam, że tak, chybaby prosiło o rzeczy niemożliwe do spełnienia. Coś jej chodziło widocznie po główce, bo wieczorem, jak Marynia wpadła na chwilkę, znów zadawała mam podobne pytania. Poszła spać wesoło, ale dziś od rama skarżyła się na duszność. Szczęściem, że posłałam po doktora przed samym atakiem i że zaraz przyszedł. - Największe szczęście to, że odszedł z taką pewnością, iż atak się nie powtórzy. Jestem zupełnie pewny, że takie jest jego przekonanie - odpowiedział Połaniecki. Pani Emilia podniosła oczy w górę: - Pan Bóg taki miłosierny! taki dobry, że... I mimo wszelkich wysileń poczęła łkać, albowiem stłumiona trwoga i rozpacz zmieniły się w niej teraz w radość i znalazły ujście we łzach. W tej szlachetnej i uduchowionej naturze wrodzona egzaltacja psuła wiecznie spokojny rozmysł, skutkiem czego pani Emilia nie zdawała sobie w niczym sprawy z istotnego stanu rzeczy, i teraz na przykład nie miała najmniejszej wątpliwości, iż choroba Litki skończyła się raz na zawsze tym ostatnim atakiem i że odtąd pocznie się dla niej okres zupełnego zdrowia. Połaniecki zaś nie miał ani ochoty, ani serca wskazywać jej pośredniej drogi między rozpaczą a radością. Serce wezbrało mu dla niej wielką litością i przyszła na niego jedna z takich chwil, w której odczuwał wyraźniej niż zwykle, jak głęboko, chociaż bezinteresownie, jest przywiązany do tej egzaltowanej i idealnej kobiety. Gdyby była jego siostrą, byłby ją objął i przycisnął do piersi, tymczasem ucałował jej delikatne, wychudłe ręce i rzekł: - Chwała Bogu, chwała Bogu! Niech droga pani teraz o sobie pomyśli, a ja idę do małej i nie ruszę się, póki się nie obudzi. I poszedł. W pokoju Litki panował mrok, bo żaluzje były spuszczone, a na dworze słońce już zachodziło, więc tylko przez szpary pomiędzy deszczułkami przedzierało się nieco czerwonawych promieni, które niedostatecznie rozświecały pokój i które wkrótce znikły, albowiem, niebo poczęło się chmurzyć. Litka spała głębokim snem. Połaniecki siadłszy przy niej począł wpatrywać się w jej uśpioną twarz i w pierwszej chwili serce mu się ścisnęło bolesnym, uczuciem. Litka leżała na wznak, z główką zwrócona do sufitu; biedne, cienkie jej rączęta leżały bezwładnie na kołdrze, oczy były zamknięte, a pod oczyma głębokie cienie od rzęs. Jej.. bladość, która w tym czerwonym półmroku wydawała się jak woskowa, i otwarte usta, a wreszcie i głębokie uśpienie nadawały jej twarzyczce pozór takiego spokoju, jaki mają twarze umarłych. Lecz ruch szlarek, którymi obszyty był jej nocny kaftanik, wskazywał, że dziecko żyje i oddycha. Oddech był nawet spokojny i bardzo regularny. Połaniecki długi czas wpatrywał. się w tę chorą twarz i raz jeszcze odczuł z całą siłą to, co odczuwał często, gdy o sobie rozmyślał: mianowicie, że natura stworzyła go na ojca, że obok wybranej kobiety, dzieci mogłyby być niezmierną miłością jego żyda, jego głównym celem i powodem jego istnienia... Zrozumiał to przez litość i miłość, jaką w tej chwili odczuwał dla Litki, która, obca pochodzeniem, była mu w tej chwili tak droga jak rodzone dziecko. "Gdyby mi ją oddano na własność - pomyślał - gdyby jej zbrakło matki, wziąłbym ją na zawsze i uważałbym, że mam dla czego żyć." I czuł również, że gdyby można było wejść w targ ze śmiercią, oddałby jej siebie bez wahania, byle wykupić to "kociątko", nad którym teraz ta śmierć zdawała się unosić jak drapieżny ptak nad gołębiem. Ogarnęła go tkliwość, jakiej dotychczas nie doświadczał, i ów człowiek, z charakteru raczej szorstki i prędki, gotów był całować ręce i główkę tego dziecka, w najtkliwszej pieszczocie, takiej, na jaką nie każde nawet serce kobiece zdobyć by się mogło. Tymczasem pociemniało. Po chwili weszła pani Emilia osłaniając dłonią błękitną lampkę nocną. - Śpi? - spytała cicho, stawiając lampkę na stoliku za głową Litki. - Śpi - odpowiedział równie cicho Połaniecki. Pani Emilia wpatrzyła się w uśpioną. - Widzi pani - szepnął dalej Połaniecki - jak oddycha równo i spokojnie. Jutro będzie zdrowsza i silniejsza. - Tak! - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Teraz na mamę kolej. Spać! spać! bo inaczej zacznę zrzędzić okropnie. Jej oczy śmiały się ciągle do niego z wdzięcznością. W łagodnym, błękitnym świetle lampki nocnej wyglądała jak zjawisko. Twarz miała zupełnie anielską i Połaniecki mimo woli pomyślał, że i ona, i Litka, wyglądają istotnie jak jakieś zaziemskie postacie, które przez czysty wypadek zabłąkały się na ten świat. - Tak - odpowiedziała. - Teraz odpocznę. Przyszła Marynia Pławicka i profesor Waskowski. Marynia chce koniecznie zostać. - To tym lepiej. Ona tak dobrze chodzi koło małej. Dobranoc pani. - Dobranoc. Połaniecki został znów sam i począł myśleć o pannie Maryni. Na samą wiadomość, że ją za chwilę zobaczy, nie mógł już myśleć o czym innym, i teraz oto stawiał sobie pytanie: w czym leży ta dziwna tajemnica natury, na, mocy której on na przykład nie pokochał pani Emilii, stanowczo piękniejszej od Maryni, prawdopodobnie lepszej, słodszej, zdolniejszej do kochania - tylko tamtą dziewczynę, którą bez porównania mniej znał i słusznie lub niesłusznie mniej czcił? A jednak przy każdym zbliżeniu się z Marynią budziły się w nim natychmiast te wszystkie porywy, które mężczyzna odczuwać może na widok wybranej kobiety, podczas gdy tak prawdziwie kobieca postać jak pani Emilii nie czyniła, na nim innego wrażenia, niż gdyby była malowidłem lub rzeźbą... Dlaczego tak jest i dlaczego, im więcej w człowieku kultury, im bardziej nerwy jego stają się subtelne, a wrażliwość większa, tym większą czyni różnicę między kobietą a kobietą? Połaniecki nie miał na to innej odpowiedzi, jak owa, którą dał ów doktor zakochany w pannie Krasławskiej: "Ja patrzę na nią trzeźwo, tylko nie mogę od niej duszy odedrzeć." Było to raczej stwierdzenie zjawiska niż odpowiedź, na którą zresztą nie miał czasu, gdyż w tejże chwili panna Marynia wsunęła się do pokoju. Skinęli sobie wzajem głowami, po czym on podniósł fotel i postawił go cicho przy łóżku Litki dając na migi pannie Maryni, znać, żeby siadła. Ona pierwsza poczęła mówić, a raczej szeptać: - Niech pan pójdzie teraz na herbatę. Profesor Waskowski tam jest. - A pani Emilia? - Nie mogła już wysiedzieć. Mówiła, że aż jej samej dziwno, ale musi iść spać. - Ja wiem, dlaczego. Doktor ją zahipnotyzował i dobrze zrobił. Mała naprawdę lepiej. Panna Marynia spojrzała mu w oczy, lecz on powtórzył: - Naprawdę lepiej... jeśli atak nie wróci, a jest nadzieja, że nie wróci. - Ach! Bogu chwała... Niech pan. teraz pójdzie na herbatę. Lecz on wolał tak oto szeptać do niej z bliska i poufnie, więc odrzekł: - Dobrze, dobrze, ale później. Umówmy się przy tym tak, by i pani mogła wypocząć. Słyszałem, że ojciec pani był chory. Pewno pani i nad nim czuwała. - Ojciec zdrów już, a ja chcę koniecznie zastąpić Emilkę. Mówiła mi, że jej służba nie spała także całą zeszłą noc, bo stan małej był już przed atakiem niepokojący... Trzeba, żeby teraz ktoś ciągle czuwał, więc ja bym chciała tak to urządzić, żebyśmy - ja, pan i Emilka - zastępowali się kolejno. - Dobrze. Ale dziś już zostanę. Jeśli nie tu, to będę w sąsiednim pokoju na podorędziu. Kiedy pani dowiedziała się o ataku? - Nie wiedziałam nic. Przyszłam, jak zwyczajnie wieczorem dowiedzieć się, co słychać. - A do mnie przybiegł służący pani Emilii, w czasie gdy jadłem obiad. Wyobrazi sobie pani łatwo, jakem tu leciał nie byłem pewny, czy ją znajdę jeszcze przy życiu. Co jest przy tym dziwnego, to, że w czasie obiadu rozmawialiśmy prawie ciągle o Litce z Bukackim i Waskowskim, zanim przyszedł Maszko z oznajmieniem o swoim małżeństwie. - Pan Maszko siężeni? - Tak. Jeszcze nowina się nie rozeszła, ale on sam oznajmił nam ją uroczyście. Żeni się z panną Krasławską, pamięta pani? Z tą, która to była wówczas u Bigielów. To dobra partia dla Maszki - panna Krasławska... Nastała chwila milczenia. Panna Marynia, która, nie kochając Maszki, odrzuciła jego rękę, ale która niejednokrotnie wyrzucała sobie swoje względem niego postępowanie, w przypuszczeniu, iż naraziło go ono na zawód i cierpienia, mogła znaleźć tylko pociechę w wiadomości, że młody adwokat przeniósł cios tak łatwo. Jednakże wiadomość o tym zdziwiła ją na razie i ubodła. Kobiety, gdy z kimś współczują, chcą po pierwsze, by ów ktoś był naprawdę nieszczęśliwy, a po wtóre, chcą same łagodzić nieszczęście; gdy się pokaże, że potrafi to uczynić i kto inny, doznają pewnego rozczarowania. Miłość własna panny Maryni została także podwójnie dotknięta. Nie sądziła, by tak łatwo było o niej zapomnieć, a przy tym musiała przyznać, że wyobrażenie jej o Maszce, jako o wyjątkowym człowieku, nie miało żadnej podstawy. Był on dla niej dotychczas rodzajem tuza w partii przeciw Połanieckiemu - teraz przestał nim być. Czuła się więc, bądź co bądź, nieco upokorzona. Nie przeszkodziło jej to wprawdzie oświadczyć z pewnym akcentem prawdy Połanieckiemu, że jego nowina sprawia jej szczerą i głęboką radość, ale w gruncie rzeczy odczuwała i ku niemu jakby rodzaj urazy za to, że ją powiedział. Połaniecki od pewnego czasu postępował z nią bardzo powściągliwie i w niczym nie zdradzał się z tym, co się w nim działo. Nie udawał zbytniego chłodu; ponieważ musieli się spotykać, więc w obejściu się z. nią zachował nawet pewną życzliwą swobodę, ale ona właśnie dlatego sądziła, ze przestał ją kochać. I taka jest natura ludzka, że, jakkolwiek dawna uraza ciągle żyła, a nawet zwiększała się w duszy panienki, jakkolwiek pierwsze rozczarowanie zmieniło się jakby w źródło sączące coraz nową gorycz, przecie ta myśl, że niechęć jej jest mu już obojętną, drażniła pannę Marynię. Teraz zdawało jej się, że Połaniecki musi jednak tryumfować nad jej pomyłką co do Maszki i nad tym, że bądź co bądź ona, która przed niedawnym czasem miała wybór między Maszką a nim, obecnie go nie ma, i że zostaje jakby w pewnym opuszczeniu, trochę upokarzającym. On zaś daleki był od takich myśli. Rad był wprawdzie, że Marynia pozna, iż wywyższając nad niego Maszkę, myliła się gruntownie, ale ani mu się śniło cieszyć albo tryumfować z powodu jej osamotnienia, bo w każdej chwili i więcej niż kiedykolwiek gotów był otworzyć jej ramiona, przycisnąć ją do piersi i kochać. Pracował on wprawdzie nad złamaniem w sobie uczucia wytrwale i nawet z zawziętością, ale czynił to wyłącznie dlatego, że nie widział przed sobążadnej nadziei, a poczytywał za rzecz uchybiającą swojej godności męskiej wkładać wszystkie siły duszy i serca w uczucie nieodwzajemnione. Chciał wedle własnego wyrażenia "nie dać się", i nie dawał się, jak umiał, ale pojmował to doskonale, że taka walka nuży, wyczerpuje i że gdy nawet kończy się zwycięstwem, przynosi, zamiast szczęścia, pustkę. A oprócz tego, daleko mu było do zwycięstwa. Po wielkich wysileniach doszedł wreszcie do tego tylko, że jego uczucie pomieszało się z goryczą. Ferment taki rozkłada wprawdzie miłość, z tej prostej przyczyny, że ją zatruwa, i z czasem mógł ją rozłożyć w sercu Połanieckiego. Ale na razie, co za znikomy rezultat! Teraz oto, siedząc nie opodal Maryni i patrząc na jej twarz: i głowę, oświeconą bladym światłem lampki, mówił sobie w duszy: "Gdyby tylko chciała!" Myśl ta złościła go, ale chcąc być z sobą szczery musiał przyznać, że gdyby tylko chciała, pochyliłby się do jej nóg z największą gotowością. Więc co za znikomy rezultat a zarazem co za bezdroże! Jednocześnie bowiem czuł, iż nieporozumienie między nimi tak już wyrosło, iż gdyby Marynia nawet chciała powrotu takich chwil, jakie spędzili w Krzemieniu, to miłość własna i obawa, by nie stanąć względem samej siebie w sprzeczności, zamknęłaby jej usta. Stosunek ich tak się już powikłał, że prędzej jeszcze mogliby pokochać się niż porozumieć. Po krótkiej rozmowie zapadła między nimi cisza przerywana tylko oddechem chorego dziecka i lekkim a posępnym dźwiękiem szyb, w które zacinał drobny deszcz. Na dworze uczyniła się noc wilgotna, jesienna, niosąca z sobą ucisk, smutek, pesymizm i zniechęcenie. Równie smutno wyglądał ów pokój, w którego mrocznych kątach zdawała się czaić śmierć. Godzina płynęła za godziną, coraz wolniej. Połanieckiego ogarnęły nagle złe przeczucia. Spojrzał na Litkę i naraz wydało mu się szaleństwem przypuszczenie, że ona może wyżyć. Próżne czuwanie! próżne nadzieje! próżne złudzenia! To dziecko musi umrzeć! musi, tym bardziej im jest droższe, słodsze, im bardziej kochane! Za nią pójdzie pani Emilia - i potem będzie pustka prawdziwie beznadziejna! Co za życie! Oto on, Połaniecki, ma te dwie jedyne istoty na świecie, które go kochają, dla których jest czymś, więc oczywiście musi je stracić! Przy nich byłoby się o coś zahaczyć w życiu, bez nich - zostaje jedna nicość i jakaś przyszłość ślepa, głucha, bezrozumna, z twarzą idioty... Najenergiczniejszy człowiek potrzebuje, by go ktoś kochał. Inaczej czuje w sobie śmierć, i jego energia zwraca się przeciw życiu. Taka chwila przyszła na Połanieckiego. "Nie wiem ostatecznie, dlaczegobym nie miał sobie w łeb palnąć - pomyślał - nie z rozpaczy za nimi, ale ź powodu nicości bez nich. Jeśli życie ma być bezsensem, nie ma dobrej racji, by na bezsens pozwolić - chyba przez, ciekawość, do jakiego, stopnia dojść może." Lecz ta myśl nie zjawiła się w nim jako zamiar. Było to raczej targnięcie za łańcuch nieszczęść człowieka, który się zżyma: chwila gniewu szukającego, przeciw komu by się zwrócić. W Połanieckim zwrócił się on nagle na Marynię. Sam on nie wiedział, dlaczego wydało mu się nagle, że wszystko, co się dzieje złego, dzieje się z jej powodu, że ona wniosła w ich kółko niechęć, której nie było, zmartwienie, którego nie było, że rzuciła jakby jakiś kamień w ich gładką wodę, i teraz fale, rozszerzając się coraz bardziej, ogarniają nie tylko jego, ale i panią Emilię, i Litkę. Jako, człowiek rządzący się rozsądkiem, nie nerwami, rozumiał całą czczość tego rodzaju zarzutów, a jednak nie mógł oprzeć się wspomnieniu, że nim Marynia przyjechała, było wszystko lepiej, a jeszcze o tyle nawet lepiej, że ową przeszłość mógł uważać jako szczęśliwy okres życia. Kochał oto wówczas tylko Litkę, takim jasnym, ojcowskim uczuciem, które nie przyniosło i nie mogło przynieść jednej chwili goryczy. Kto wie przy tym, czy z czasem nie byłby potrafił pokochać pani Emilii! Ona wprawdzie nie miała dla niego innych uczuć, tylko przyjazne, ale może jedynie dlatego, że innych nie pragnął. Nieraz szlachetne kobiety wyrzekają się uczuć wychodzących poza granicę przyjaźni, by nie utrudniać i nie plątać życia komuś, kto mógłby być drogim, ale nie chce. Wówczas w głębi ich duszy leży cichy, ukryty smutek, znajdują jednak słodycz i pociechę w tkliwości, na jaką przyjaźń pozwala. Połaniecki poznawszy Marynię oddał jej zaraz najlepszą część uczuć. Po co? Dlaczego? Tylko na zgryzotę sobie. Teraz, na domiar nieszczęścia, ta Litka, która była jedynym promykiem jego życia, umierała lub mogła umrzeć każdej chwili. Połaniecki znów wpatrzył się w nią i w duszy mówił jej: "Zostań choć ty, dziecinko! ty nie wiesz jakaś potrzebna i mnie, i matce. Niech Bóg broni, co za życie będzie bez, ciebie, drogie stworzenie!" Nagle spostrzegł, że oczy dziewczynki patrzą na niego. Przez chwilę myślał, że się łudzi, i nie śmiał się poruszyć, lecz mała poczęła się uśmiechać i wreszcie wyszeptała: - Pan Stach... - To ja, Lituś! Jak się czujesz? - Dobrze, a gdzie mama? - Zaraz przyjdzie. Wojowaliśmy z nią ogromnie, żeby poszła spać, i ledwieśmy ją namówili. Litka zwróciła głowę i spostrzegłszy pannę Marynię rzekła: - A, to ciocia Marynia? Od pewnego czasu mała mówiła jej: ciociu. Panna Marynia wstała i wziąwszy flaszeczkę, stojącą na szafce nocnej, poczęła nalewać pod światło lampki krople na łyżeczkę, następnie podała je Litce, a gdy dziewczynka skończyła pić, przycisnęła usta do jej czoła. Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym dziecko rzekło jakby samo do siebie: - Nie trzeba mamy budzić. - Nie, nikt nie będzie budził - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Wszystko tak będzie, jak Lituś chce. I począł gładzić jej rączkę leżącą na kołdrze. Ona zaś patrzyła na niego powtarzając, jak miała zwyczaj: - Pan Stach... pan Stach... Przez chwilę zdawało się, że uśnie, ale dziecko widocznie rozmyślało o czymś z wielkim wysileniem, albowiem brwi jego podnosiły się do góry; wreszcie, otworzywszy oczy, jęła spoglądać kolejno to na Połanieckiego, to na pannę Marynię. W pokoju słychać było tylko dźwięk deszczu o szyby. - Co ci jest, dziecinko? - spytała panna Marynia. Ona zaś, złożywszy ręce, wyszeptała ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem: - Bo ja mam wielką, wielką prośbę do cioci Maryni, ale... nie śmiem powiedzieć. Panna Marynia pochyliła ku niej swoją łagodną twarz. - Mów, moje kochanie! Wszystko zrobię, co zechcesz. Wówczas dziewczynka, chwyciwszy jej dłoń i przycisnąwszy do niej usta, wyszeptała: - Żeby ciocia Marynia kochała pana Stacha. W ciszy, jaka nastała po tych słowach, słychać było tylko przyśpieszony nieco oddech dziewczynki; wreszcie ozwał się spokojny głos panny Maryni: - Dobrze, kochanie. Połanieckiego schwycił nagle za gardło spazm płaczu. Wszystko, nie wyłączając panny Maryni, znikło mu z oczu wobec tego dziecka, które w takiej chwili, chore, bezsilne i wobec śmierci, myślało tylko o nim. Litka zaś pytała dalej: - I ciocia wyjdzie za pana Stacha? W świecie błękitnej lampki twarz panny Maryni wyglądała bardzo blado, usta jej drżały, ale odrzekła bez wahania: - Tak jest, Lituś. Dziewczynka podniosła po raz wtóry do ust jej rękę. Główka jej opadła znów na poduszkę i czas jakiś leżała z zamkniętymi powiekami, po chwili jednak dwie łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. Nastała teraz jeszcze dłuższa cisza. Deszcz bił w szyby. Połaniecki i panna Marynia siedzieli bez ruchu, bez spojrzenia na siebie, jakby posnęli. Czuli tylko oboje, że losy ich przeważyły się tej nocy, ale byli jakby ogłuszeni tym, co zaszło. W chaosie myśli i uczuć żadne z nich nie umiało ni uświadomić, ni określić, co się w nim dzieje. I w tym milczeniu, w tym instynktownym milczeniu, by wypadkiem nie spojrzeć sobie w oczy, godzina poczęła płynąć za godziną. Zegary wybiły północ, potem pierwszą; koło drugiej pani Emilia wsunęła się jak cień do pokoju. - Śpi? - spytała. - Nie, mamusiu - odpowiedziała Litka. - Dobrze ci jest? - Dobrze, mamusiu. I gdy pani Emilia usiadła przy niej na łóżku, mała objęła rączkami jej szyję i tuląc swoją płową główkę do jej piersi rzekła: - Ja teraz, mamusiu, wiem, że jak chore dziecko o co prosi, to mu nigdy nie odmawiają. I czas jakiś przytulała się jeszcze do matki w milczeniu, po czym, przeciągając każde słowo jak czynią dzieci senne lub bardzo osłabione, rzekła: - Pan Stach nie będzie więcej smutny i powiem mamusi dlaczego... Lecz tu główka jej poczęła ciążyć na piersiach matki, i pani Emilia uczuła zimny pot występujący zarówno na ręce dziecka, jak na jego skroni. - Lituś! - zawołała cichym, przerażonym głosem. A dziewczynka poczęła mówić: - Tak mi dziwnie! tak słabo!... Myśli jej poczęły się widocznie mącić, gdyż po chwili mówiła dalej: - O! morze płynie! Takie duże morze, i my wszyscy po nim płyniemy! Mamo, mamo!... I przyszedł znowu atak, straszny, niemiłosierny. Ciało dziewczynki wyprężyło się w konwulsji, a źrenice jej uciekły w tył głowy. Nie było się już co łudzić: nadchodziła śmierć, czuć ją było w bladym świetle lampki i w mrocznych kątach pokoju, w dźwięku szyb bitych deszczem i w szumie wiatru pełnym przerażających głosów i wołań. Połaniecki zerwał się i pobiegł po doktora; po kwadransie wrócili obaj, niepewni wobec zamkniętych drzwi pokoju, czy dziecko żyje jeszcze, i znikli w nich natychmiast, naprzód Połaniecki, potem doktor powtarzający od chwili, gdy go wyciągnięto z łóżka, jeden frazes: - Chyba wzruszenie czy przestrach? Kilkoro ludzi ze służby o twarzach sennych i przerażonych zgromadziło się pode drzwiami, nasłuchując - i w całym mieszkaniu nastała cisza, długa, ciężka jak ołów. Przerwała ją wreszcie Marynia, która pierwsza wyszła z zamkniętego pokoju, z twarzą bladą jak płótno i trzęsącym się głosem rzekła spiesznie: - Wody dla pani! Panienka nie żyje! Rodzina Połanieckich 18